LOVE me
by GalaxyBangtanxx
Summary: gray got a song stuck in his head and all he can think of is Lucy but would Lucy feel the same way he does or does she already like him? GRALU oneshot


You can call this a song fic if you want and it's the song love me by Justin beiber. This song was stuck in my head so I decided to write a GRALU story bout it :D Hope you like it.

**disclaimer i do not own fairy tail**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in fairy tail ever since that song came out he couldn't stop thinking of Lucy,<p>

_My friends say im a fool to think that you're the one for me I guess im just a sucker for love cause honestly the is that you know that im never leavin cause you're my angel sent from above._

The lyrics going through his head "Gray, Gray" Lucy said "GRAY" Lucy exclaimed

"Huh, what oh hey Lucy" Gray said

"Can I join you?" Lucy asked

"Sure" Gray replied.

"_She__ looks __like __an__ angel__ along__ with__ her__ personality_ _that__ was__ given __to__ me__ from __above__"_ Gray thought, it made him blush.

_Baby you can do no wrong  
>My money is yours<br>Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
>With me, girl, is where you belong<br>Just stay right here  
>I promise my dear but nothin above ya, above ya<em>

"Hey Lucy I have to tell ya something later" Gray said

"Um sure Gray" Lucy said

"Um ill be back" Gray said

"Okay" Lucy said

_Love me, love me Say that you love me Fool me, fool me  
>Oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me Say that you miss me<br>Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me Love me, love me Say that you love me Fool me, fool me Oh how you do me Kiss me, kiss me Say that you miss me Tell me what I wanna hear Tell me you love me_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy pov<strong>

When Gray left I went to go sit with levy-Chan

"Lu-chan" Levy chimed

"levy-chan" I replied

"Are you sure bout you feelings for that person?" Levy asked

"Yes im sure about it because he's the one that I think about" I said

"I wonder if he likes me as well" I whispered

"AWW LU-CHAN IM SURE THAT HE LIKES YOU AS WELL, AW YOU 2 WOULD LOOK SOOO CUTE TOGETHER!" levy exclaimed

"Levy-chan calm down, breathe" I told her

"I can imagine you 2 holding hands and kissing under the sunset" Levy chimed

"hahaha" I laughed

* * *

><p>Gray pov<p>

I saw Lucy go to levy and than Levy started using her loud voice and I heard her say that lucy likes someone hmm I wonder who it is.

* * *

><p>Normal pov<p>

_People__ try__ to__ tell__ me__ but__ I__ still__ refuse __to__ listen__ cause__ they __don__'__t__ get__ to__ spend__ time __with__ you, __a__ minute__ with__ you __is __more __than__ a__ thousand __days __without __your __love,__oh__ your__ love__ uhh_

"Oi Popsicle"Natsu yelled

"What flame brain" Gray yelled back

He then walked up to him "Are you sure that Lucy is the one for you?" Natsu asked

"Yes" Gray replied, he than turned to face Lucy who was giggling with levy.

_Cause Baby you can do no wrong  
>My money is yours<br>Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
>With me, girl, is where you belong<br>Just stay right here  
>I promise my dear but nothin above ya, above ya<em>

"I mean like the things she does she tries her best" Gray told Natsu

Natsu looked at Gray and knew that the things he said weren't . "Well its your choice now I better go before Erza kills me, see ya" Natsu said.

"Lucy" Gray shouted

"Huh, yeah" Lucy replied

"Let's go for a walk" Gray said

Lucy blushed, Gray smirked

"A-Ah um sure" Lucy said while standing up.

"GRAY-SAMA NOOOO" juvia cried she than she went into an emo corner.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gray and Lucy at their walk…<strong>

"Umm Gray where are we going?" Lucy asked

"To the beach just near fairy tail" Gray replied

Gray stopped and started singing:

_Love __me,__love __me__ Say __that__ you __love __me __Fool __me,__fool__ me__ Oh __how__ you__ do__ me __Kiss__ me,__kiss __me  
>Say<em>_ that__ you __miss __me__ Tell__ me__ what__ I __wanna__ hear  
>Tell<em>_ me__ you __love __me_

Love

_me,__love__ me __Say__ that__ you__ love __me  
>Fool<em>_ me,__fool__ me  
>Oh<em>_ how__ you__ do __me  
>Kiss <em>_me,__kiss __me  
>Say<em>_ that__ you__ miss__ me  
>Tell<em>_ me__ what__ I__ wanna__ hear  
>Tell <em>_me __you __love__ me_

My

_heart__ is__ blind __but__ I__ don't __care  
>Cuz<em>_ when__ I'm__ with__ you __everything __has__ disappeared  
>And<em>_ every__time __I__ hold__ you__ near  
>I <em>_never__ wanna __let__ you__ go,__ohhh_

Love

_me,__love__ me  
>Say <em>_that__ you__ love __me  
>Fool<em>_ me,__fool__ me  
>Oh<em>_ how__ you__ do__ me  
>Kiss <em>_me,__kiss __me  
>Say<em>_ that__ you __miss__ me  
>Tell<em>_ me __what __I__ wanna__ hear  
>Tell <em>_me__ you __love__ me_

Love

_me,__love __me  
>Say <em>_that__ you __love__ me  
>Fool <em>_me,__fool__ me  
>Oh<em>_ how__ you__ do __me  
>Kiss<em>_ me,__kiss __me  
>Say <em>_that__ you__ miss __me  
>Tell<em>_ me__ what__ I__ wanna__ hear  
>Tell<em>_ me__ you__ love__ me_

When Gray had finished Lucy smiled and kissed him which of course surprised Gray, when they broke apart Lucy blushed "sorry" Lucy said blushing red as a tomato. Gray just smirked "Tell me you love me Lu~cy" Gray whispered in Lucy's ear. "I love you Gray" Lucy said

Gray smirked "Louder" he said

"I LOVE YOU GRAY FULLBUSTER" Lucy shouted

"I LOVE YOU TOO LUCY HEARTPHILLA!" Gray exclaimed. He than kissed Lucy

"AWW CUTEEEE, YOU TOO ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" Mira chimed

"Mira you blew our cover" Levy said

Lucy laughed

"Lucy" Gray said

"yeah Gray" Lucy said

"Watashi wa anata o aishite" he said

" Me too Gray" Lucy replied

* * *

><p>I tried to make the story fit in with the song I really did anyway Watashi wa anata o aishite means I love you in Japanese :D<p>

Like it hate it R&R Please and tell me what you think

Arigato

Angel out peace


End file.
